On Bloody Wings
by minoki
Summary: During the third crusade, Altair meets someone unexpected during one of his missions.A person that could aid him or destroy him.
1. Chapter 1

On Bloody Wings

Disclaimer: Do not own characters from Hetalia axis power or assassins creed, just the situation they were put in.

**Prologue **

The sound of swords clashing was something that was forever etched into young Gilbert s' mind; a most comforting sound, though one he never expected to hear inside the Acre's hospital walls.

"Assassin!" One of the many Hospitalier knights called out. Swords were instantly drawn and the man accused, wearing his white monk robes drew daggers up to defend himself. The ringing of steel could be heard throughout the hospital, it sent people into frenzy . Many stopped to watch, others fled.

Gilbert was rooted to his spot near the tall columns, he watched as the guards corner the man, but was quickly defeated by the assassins' skill. He could hear more guard shouting from the other chambers, their rage apparent in their voice as the clanking feet drew closer to where the action was. After defeating his opponents the assassin fled, fast as lightening he disappeared up the rafters and out through a broken stained window , a trail of blood following .

He watched until the white disappeared from his sights. The other knights coming too late to help, some flew to the streets, hoping to catch the assailant, others went to ring the bells; an alarm to warn guards a criminal was on the loose.

"Are you alright m'lord?" A bearded Teutonic knight asked him, Gilbert slowly turned his eyes from the scene to the knight nodding in affirmation. "We heard the commotion and ran here as soon as we could, it seem we are too late."

Two younger Teutonic Knights joined the first as they all stood by watching the Hopsitalier knight's exam the damage. Cursing in French the Hopsitalier knights gathered the four fallen guards, who were victim to the assassins' blade. Then they moved on to inspect the assassins' target.

"The target was Garnier de Naplouse , the grandmaster of the knights…" Gilbert muttered in German to his fellow knights'. "The assailant was very skilled, I wonder what the good doctor has done to warrant him to be killed so." He flicked imaginary dust from his own robes before moving away from the columns.

"Captain, find out what you can, we shall be doing our own investigation." Gilbert told the older bearded Teutonic knight, as he started to inspect the damage done.

" But we have no authority here ." The captain replied.

"Well get it by other means then…I hardly trust these men to figure out what happened." Gilbert ordered the knight, as he started to walk out through the arch doors. "Something does not seem quite right."

"It will be done mi lord," The Captain replied. " But first I must see to it that you get back to your quarters safely."

"I am not some child you need to watch-"

"On the contrary, you are a child and one who I have been charged to keep safe." The captain told him softly trying to calm the boy before him.

"I am fifteen years old, I am no child!" exclaimed an irritated Gilbert. "And may I remind you Captain, you have been charge to follow my orders!"

"My first duty is to your safety, I will get a report done once I walk you back," The annoyed knight told him.

"We could lose vital information that way…" Gilbert said. "I do not need three guards walking me home, as I recall Acre is still our city, I hardly think I will come across any danger, unless you have so little faith in the guards posted here. Though if need be, you and Lutz can stay here and gather information, while Albert walks me back."

"I will get the young lord back safely Captain, you have my word," Albert, one of the younger Teutonic knight said coming up beside Gilbert in preparation of leaving.

"There are other dangers than that of the Saracens armies! As you can see, assassins roam this city…it is not as safe as it looks," The Captain said crossly, but upon seeing a resolute stare on Gilberts' face he yielded. "Alright, I see we will get nowhere with this. Albert, watch him closely. Or I will have your head."

With that the two knights bowed and went to survey the damage. Gilbert then proceeded to leave as well, the other knight following closely.

"Something must be done with the architecture around here," Gilbert exclaimed to his guard, as the pair walked down the crowded streets of Acre. "I know this is the poor district but even in Prussia's poor district, the houses do not look as dilapidated as they do here."

"Well m'lord, with all the constant fighting happening, there really is no time to worry about such things," The knight replied. "No money as well, seeing as it is being used to finance the war."

"And yet everyday it seems we are not covering any ground at all." Gilbert muttered.

"Indeed… It seems the search is still going strong, what dedicated guards." The knight said, as he noticed the ringing of the bells still strong as ever.

" Twenty minutes is not much; there is still have plenty of time to search," Gilbert replied, as he walked up to a market stall to purchase some items.

"The guards will be more alert now, no doubt…" Albert, the knight told him. "…Anyways I am surprised we have not reached the base by now…if we keep dawdling, the Captain will be there before us."

"Is it so bad for me to explore for a bit?" Gilbert asked the knight. "I have things to get from the market either way, and as I see it, I might as well get them done here…their stuff is cheaper in any case."

"Not as good, I would gather." Albert said offhandedly.

Offend the merchant replied, "Why good sir, are products is as good, and dare I say even better than many other merchants!"

Surprise and embarrassment coloured Albert's face as he did not think the merchant would understand what they were saying, seeing as most residents spoke French. "I am surprised that you can speak in german." He told the man.

"As a merchant, its better if I know more than one language, that way I can barter with anyone, making it easier for me to earn money," The merchant replied, Albert nodded understandingly and Gilbert continued to browse. "Will you like to purchase those vellum sheets , sir?"

"Yes, about thirty will be good," Gilbert said, while looking at other merchandise. "And ink as well, please."

"How many things are you planning to get?" Albert asked, which he then indicated to the bags he was holding to make a point. "If we get anymore items, I will not be able to defend you properly, then Captain will surely get my head and my deceased body… if someone does decide to attack us."

"Do not worry my dear knight, I shall protect you," Gilbert chuckled. " This sword is not for decoration you know."

"I would have never known," The knight muttered teasingly , before he was slapped behind his head.

"I heard that!" Gilbert exclaimed, before turning back around to the merchant and paying for his items.

"Ow." Albert muttered, rubbing his head with the one hand, while the other held onto bags of food and supplies.

"Thank you, good sir!" The merchant said. "And if you need anything else, please come back again!"

"Good day," Gilbert responded, before they walked off, to the direction of their lodgings.

"Shall I be carrying that baggage as well m'lady?" The knight asked in humour.

"I swear if you were assigned to anybody else, you would have gotten a flogging for your attitude!" Gilbert joked with the knight, drawing his face into mock anger.

"Well good thing I am with you," The knight happily replied. "But in truth, shall I be carrying that m' lord?"

"I shall carry it," Gilbert smirked at him, as they continued to walk back to their district. "You shall need that sword arm to protect me remember?"

"Of course, I am so glad you can see to reason

"It's him Albert! It's the assassin !" Gilbert whispered harshly to his companion, before breaking into a run to follow the white robed man.

"Wait! Gilbert, No! Come back here!" Albert yelled, trying to catch up with the young lord. The bags of items , weighed him down though and by the time he decided to leave the bags behind, Gilbert had disappeared up the rooftops. The knight climbed up and looked for him, but could find him nowhere.

"Scheiße ! He's going to kill me!" Albert muttered, thinking about the Captains warning as he finally given up searching.

**Important note for the story**: When Gilbert speaks to himself or his guards or any Teutonic Knight they are usually speaking in German, to anyone else in Acre they are speaking in french and to Altair or any other assassin either in French or Arabic. When speaking to Richards' Knights in French and English...mostly French, for it is known Richard can't speak an ounce of English, I will try harder to differentiate in later chaps.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Do not own characters from Hetalia axis power or assassins creed, just the situation they were put in.

Note: May not be istorically accurate

**Chapter One: Introductions**

" Where, did he go?!" Gilbert muttered as he checked his surroundings on the roof. "I swore he was here a second ago."

He walked closer to the edge of the roof to check if the man may have jumped down to the streets below. But he did not glimpse a speck of white clothing anywhere. Sighing he walked away, moving closer to the gazebo shack that was on the middle of the roof, exhaustion finally hit him, and hard. He immediately sat down outside of the gazebo, and leaned his head against the railings.

"Hm…so how do I explain this one?" Gilbert asked himself, as he relaxed further on the roof top. "They will probably try and maim me whe-AH!"

Suddenly a hand shot up from the curtained gazebo and covered his mouth. He was then pulled into the shaded area and flipped to the ground. His face kissing the floor, arms held behind his back, legs and body pinned by the sheer weight of another and a knife at his throat.

" Who are you?" The figure asked in a low voice.

"Let go of me!" Gilbert yelled at the person; before his face was bashed harder onto the floor, disorientating him for a moment. He felt the dagger dig deeper into his skin. The ringing of bells could still be heard and the assassin was cautious, he waited a few minutes listening for signs of guards that might have heard, but none came.

"I suggest you do not yell again, or I will end your life!" The person said lowly, whispering the threat into his ear.

"Truly ? Well kill me then ," Gilbert said calmly into the wooden floor that half of his face was pressed against, his words a bit jumbled but good enough to understand. Ever the hard headed person he was, he goaded the man further. "Come on, do it you coward! You do not have the balls to fight me in a man's fight."

The person, who he now certainly believed was the assassin he had been searching for chuckled. "You are but a child; you would not know how to truly fight, especially against a person like me ."

"I am not a child! Why does everyone keep telling me that?" Gilbert mumbled into the floor, loud enough for the assassin to hear. "Now let me go you infidel!"

Gilbert's head was suddenly yanked back, earning the assassin a groan from his hostage before he pressed his dagger harder into alabaster skin, rivets of blood now spilling. "You have some nerve talking to your captor like that!" The assassin told him. "You may carry a sword, but you do not seem to be a knight, or a guard for that matter . Especially dressed the way you are, more like a young lord playing a dangerous game."

"Well your deductions skill is obviously lacking! I am a knight, a Teutonic knight for that matter!" Gilbert told the assassin angrily, as he tried to wiggly free, before being pinned down harder onto the floor.

"Not a very good one. I saw you there at the hospital; someone with your features does not go unnoticed," The assassin said to him deadly serious. "Yet you did nothing to stop me from slaying the grandmaster, you stood there at the columns and watched. What type of knight is that? Were you struck with fear little knight? ... No, that could not be it, for I remember catching a glimpse of your face after I killed that man, I remember seeing satisfaction from those ruby eyes of yours, at what, I can only guess. Now what is it that you want from me?"

"…" Gilbert was silent for a moment, closing his eyes briefly as he contemplated what to say next. "Alright I guess your deduction skills are not that bad..."

" Out with it!" The assassin said to him harshly, yanking his hair harshly to emphasis his low patience. "I do not have time to play games, with the likes of you!"

"But I was having so much fun!" Gilbert grimaced, before a sly smile coming to his face. "Now really patience is a virtue, you would think that is something an assassin learns, what with stalking your prey and all."

"I am starting to believe you have no value for your life." The assassin told him.

"I value my life, immensely actually." Gilbert responded, before he was pulled up and shoved against the hard wooden railings, disorienting him briefly.

"Lucky for you I do not kill civilians ," The assassin said before he fled.

After a moment Gilbert quickly regained his footing, only to notice the assassins' robe moving out of the gazebo. He ran to the other side of the gazebo and pulled the curtain aside only to find the assassin had already disappeared.

"I am not a civilian but a Teutonic knight !" Gilbert yelled out.

Sighing, he leaned against the railing of the gazebo once again, resting his arms on the railing while propping his chin on top of them as he watched the horizon hoping to glance a speck of white.

"Scheiße he got away, but damn is he fast," Gilbert muttered. "I wonder how he learned to speak French so well."

**Note:** For the life of me i can't figure out what those shack things on the roof are called...if someone knows and can tell me that would be great!

To: A reviewer: Gilbert associates himself as being fifteen, because that is what he looks like, but no he is much older...yes he's a nation not human.

To: Kokyou Konran: Thank you so much for the review :) I will try and update quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

On Bloody Wings

Disclaimer: Do not own characters from Hetalia axis power or assassins creed, just the situation they were put in.

Also May not be historically accurate

**Chapter 2: Punishment**

Gilbert was sneaking back into the compound when he heard loud cursing in the courtyard, ever the curious cat, he went to investigate. Hiding behind some shrubs he peered in to see that it was the Captain of his guard yelling at Albert.

The captain looked royally pissed, while Albert had a look of bravado, as he stood at attention before the enraged man. The captain, paced back in forth in front of the other knight, curses and threats flying out of his mouth and making a straight beeline to Albert's heart and mind.

"You idiotic fool! You told me you could watch him, and where is he now?" The Captain yelled. "Not here that is for sure! We were instructed to watch over and protect the young lord, and you...you let him run off, chasing an ASSASSIN!?"

Albert seemed to take it all in stride as he stood there, still as stone, not daring to interrupt the other knight. As Gilbert looked around the area, he noticed other Teutonic knights hanging about listening to the lecture. They were far enough to not draw too much attention to themselves but close enough to be entertained by the ruckus. They whispered among each other informing their fellow knights what exactly was going on.

"He most likely is dead by now! Or worst! He may be imprisoned somewhere in an assassin stronghold!" The captain screeched. "They will probably interrogate him, rape him and then use him for ransom…and when the emperor asks me how I could let this happen? What do I say? 'Oh my majesty, I had a knight watching him, but the knight had lost him. He had told me the young lord had run off and he was too worried about the supplies to properly chase after him, I am so sorry my royal highness , we tried to search for him!'… Do YOU know what answer I will receive to that? A beheading, that's WHAT! As my senior knight I trusted you to bring him here safely."

"Now, now Calm down Sir Rolf, I have informed William of Montferrat about our missing ambassador and he has assured me the knights are alerted and will be keeping an eye out for him, as well as our own of course," Sibrand the leader of the Teutonic knight in the crusades said as he entered the courtyard making a beeline to the captain of Gilberts' guards.

"How…reassuring," Sir Rolf muttered.

"Now do not be such a pessimist. We will hopefully find him in time," Sibrand said, patting the knight of the shoulders, before his hands was pushed off by the Captain.

"Do not act so familiar with me!" Sir Rolf hissed at the commander knight. "And it DEPENDS what CONDITION we find the young lord in! Either way you will not be the one facing the emperor's wrath."

"Do not lecture me! I was only trying to be helpful, unlike you, fretting there all day being useless," Sibrand replied angrily, as he was annoyed by the rebuff. "You cannot do anything about it now; we can only hope the ambassador is alright."

"You are right, I shall retire for the day, and hope for the best for the morrow, it grows late and I doubt we shall find anything now," The captain said, still annoyed but seemingly holding it in wraps. He nodded to the Commander Knight, not deeming him worthy of a bow, even though Sibrand was of higher superiority. "I am unfit to talk to you now Albert, retire for the night and I shall talk to you then."

With that the Captain left, walking in the opposite direction Gilbert was hiding and entered the building. Behind him Sibrand huffed in annoyance at the blatant show of disrespect, but knew at the moment he could not lecture him. He turned to address the men to get back to their duties before he retire as well.

Lutz then walked over to the despairing Albert. "Do not worry so; the young lord will be fine. I have been in his guard longer than you, and I know firsthand he has an abundant store of luck, I am sure he will be back in no time."

"I hope it is so Lutz. I cannot believe myself…I, I am unsuitable for company right now. It has been a long day; I shall see you in the morrow. Guten Nacht ," Albert said, before he as well returned to his own quarters.

With that the courtyard cleared and Lutz left as well. Only Gilbert remained in the shrubs contemplating what he heard and how to proceed. He was severed from his thoughts when the flapping of wings reached his ears. A sleek brown eagle flew in the sky above him; its sharp eyes caught a tuff of Gilberts silver white hair, and made a dive towards the shrub he was currently hiding in.

"Shh Gilbird, do not make so much noise! I will give you a treat soon as long as you stay quiet," Gilbert said to the squawking bird that was perched on a branch above Gilbert.

Carefully looking around first to make sure no one was near; Gilbert crawled out of the shrubs and stood to dust himself. He then whistled to the bird, Gilbird hearing it came swooping down latching itself on his shoulders before squawking again and lifting one of his legs.

" A letter? And here I thought you missed me," Gilbert pouted to the bird. The bird hearing this nuzzled his hair, and squawked softly.

"Aw you did miss me! I knew you would, now what is bruder thinking making you a messenger bird. You are too magnificent for such a dull task! Hold on for a second I need to get to my room first," He told the bird quietly as he maneuvered his way into the base stealthily, making sure to get to his quarters unnoticed. The bird latched on his shoulders the whole way.

Upon getting to his room and opening the locks he rushed in and closed the door quietly. Gilbird flew to a bird perch already set near the window.

"I knew you were coming sooner or later, so I had it set up," Gilbert told the bird. He looked around the room not bothering to draw the curtains nor lighting a candle, for it would draw suspicion and for the moment Gilbert wanted to remain incognito. Luckily there was moonlight to guide him, though either way he had great night vision.

Taking off his outer robes he threw them onto a chair before proceeding to take of his boots. He then made his way over a basin filled with water-which had been cleaned out that morning- taking a piece of cloth on the table beside it, he dipped the cloth into the water and proceeded to clean the dried blood from his neck and wash his face. After doing so he placed the cloth back on the side table and then he made his way to the bird; being careful not to be seen out of the window he unlatched the letter from the leg and broke the royal seal.

Preußen,

You should have made it to Acre by now and yet we do not receive any sort of confirmation from you! It is tiring to wait for your idiocy to remember that you have obligations to the crown . Why the Royal Highness choice you as his ambassador I shall never know. You have no real inclinations to work and investigate. I highly doubt you are appropriate to do the task, but alas His majesty does not listen to reason.

Though it must be noted , Ludwig possibly has a hand in getting you this position. Do not dare think you would have been worthy of it by your own merits. Most possibly Ludwig has grown tired of your annoying presence and saw this as an opportunity to get rid of you. Why as an ambassador, I cannot fathom. You are more suited to be a guard, though I suspect you would be a horrible one as well.

Now I dare say, you should be receiving this letter a two weeks or so from when I wrote this. Depending how fast your bird is, his resemblance to you is most uncanny. You both are sloths. If you have not written a report by now, you most certainly should start. His majesty might just run out of patience waiting for it, so you have best start. We shall be expecting a report by the end of the month Preußen

You know what needs to be done, and please refrain from doing anything idiotic.

Österreich

"I cannot believe you let Österreich of all people, make you deliver this letter!" Gilbert fumed to Gilbird. "What an Arsch ! I know my duty and I will get it done…he gives me no credit and whenever I am near him, he complains everything about my person! I swear one of Hungary's toys has probably been shoved too far up his ass."

He flopped down backwards on the bed, letter still in hand as he stared hotly at it. He crumpled the first letter in his hand and threw it to the ground while he lay down on plush pillows and blankets. He then glanced at the second letter, eyes quickly going through it as he memorized what was written.

" I am no child …why is it I must prove everyone that?" He asked softly to himself. Glancing to his bird for answers he noticed that Gilbird had already made himself comfortable on a spare pillow set on his study desk, napping.

"Too many problems…I will deal with this in the morrow," He told himself as he crumpled the other letter, throwing it to where the other lay. "I must speak to Sir Rolf as well, before he sends word back to the kingdom."

Sighing he made himself comfortable until sleep finally claimed him.

**Important note for the story**: When Gilbert speaks to himself or his guards or any Teutonic Knight they are usually speaking in German, to anyone else in Acre they are speaking in french and to Altair or any other assassin either in French or Arabic. When speaking to Richards' Knights in French and English...mostly French, for it is known Richard can't speak an ounce of English, I will try harder to differentiate in later chaps.

Also it just made sense to me that Gilbird would be an Eagle rather than a yellow chick...serves the purpose of the story

Thanks for reading and don't forget to review.


	4. Chapter 4

On Bloody Wings

Disclaimer: Do not own characters from Hetalia axis power or assassins creed, just the situation they were put in.

May not be historically accurate

**Chapter 3: Change**

Dawn was approaching when Gilbert finally woken from his sleep. Tumbling out of bed, he slowly started stretching his sore muscles. Going to the basin of water he washed his hands and face, afterwards he walked to the chest lying at the foot of his bed, rummaging around to find a nice large brown pack. Yawning, he started to pack up essential things, such as clothes, sheets, paper, ink, books and money.

After having packed is things, Gilbert looked around for the most unrefined clothes he had. Which happened to be: roughed up brown stockings, a stained –from ink- dark grey tunic with leather belt, which he attached his leather pouch on, a long black circular cloak with hood and long leather boots with cuffs. Putting them on, he looked at himself, pleased with the effect of looking like some regular plebian on the street. -With the exception of his complexion and colouring.-

He then proceeded to latch his sword onto his leather belt, tying a leather piece that was part of his sheath on the leather belt. After that was tightened into place he snatched up his bag, and made sure he left nothing important behind. Gilbert then whistled for his bird to come to him, "Come on Gilbird, there is work to be done."

Gilbird shook sleep away as he obeyed his master and flew to latch himself onto Gilberts' shoulder, "Gilbird, I need you in the bag, it would be quite uncommon for a plebian to be walking around with an eagle on their shoulder."

Gilbird squawked, slightly affronted with the idea of going into the brown bag, "Come now, it's really comfy inside! It is just for a bit; anyways you a bit too tired for flying and sitting straight are you not?" Gilbert cajoled the bird.

Squawking again Gilbird consented and let himself be placed in the bag, his head poking out from the top, but hidden enough with the flap of the bag. With that, Gilbert opened the door to his room quietly and stepped out, he closed the door and locked it, putting the bronze key into his other boot before sneaking about in the hallway.

Looking around to make sure no one was there, he made his way down a case of stairs to the second floor, where his guards are staying at. He made his way into the hall way heading to the south wing of the base. As he continued making his way stealthily, he heard noises coming from one of the rooms and Gilbert looked around for a hiding spot. He noticed a door ajar just to his left, a few doors down from where he was. Hastily making his way there, he peeked inside first to find it was a storage closet, relieved he hid.

"Did you see that messenger ?" A male voice asked another.

"Ja, he was strange fellow. Had a message for Sibrand he did, Conrad told him he could deliver it, seeing as we could not get a proper look at the man…and something was strange about him. Either way he refused saying that he had to see the letter go to Sibrands' hands himself," The other male voice responded, as he waited for his companion to lock a door- from what he could make out with the sounds.-

"Oh? Did Conrad fetch Sibrand then?" The first voiced asked as he finished locking the door.

"Nah, he showed us William of Montferrat's seal on the letter…and that is not something you can really fake, so we got a couple of guards to escort him to Sibrand. I did not like the feeling I got from him though," The second voice said as they walked down the hall to the stairs.

"You my friend are thinking too much, it was probably nothing. Anyways did you hear about Rosie …" The first voice said before fading away.

'A letter from William?...hmm, that is nothing strange but…' Gilbert thought before shaking his thoughts away.

Peeking into the hallway, he made sure no one else was around before he once again made his way to the guards'. Knocking softly at the door he waited for a response, when none came he knocked again, this time slightly louder than before. A groan could be heard from the other side before he could hear the telltale signs of someone getting up and making their way to open the door.

The door opened revealing a disheveled and tired appearance of Sir Rolf.

"Gil-"Rolf voiced out before Gilbert covered his mouth with his gloved hand and made his way into the room. Letting go of the captains' mouth he silently closed the door behind him, while the captain stared in surprise.

Turning around Gilbert held out one finger above his mouth and "shh" the captain. He then stepped away from the door and headed to a desk that separated the captains' bed from the other two guards' bed . Speaking of which , who now were both up from the noise the knocking made, and the slight yell of the captain.

Motioning to his guards to some closer, they came, surprise and worry etched into their face.

"My lord," Lutz whispered. "It is good to see you unharmed!"

"Thank you Lutz," Gilbert responded, nodding his head to the knight.

"You!... Sir Gilbert you had us deeply worried!" Albert whispered harshly, irritation and worry colouring his voice.

"I am sorry that I did not live up to my duty to protect you sire," He then added softly.

"Do not worry yourself Albert, it really was more my fault for running off like that," Gilbert responded softly as he patted Albert on the back, before he turned to face his captain of the guards.

Sir Rolf stood there to his right struggling to voice out his frustration on the young ambassador, after much huffing and puffing; in which Gilbert patiently waited for the captain to let his exasperation out, all he ended up saying was, "I am happy that you are safe."

"I believe you just grown older by several years there Captain," Gilbert responded back cheekily, before squeezing the captains' shoulders and saying, "Thanks."

Motioning them to take a seat, they seated themselves on the edge of the bed, waiting for Gilbert to explain to them what he wanted. Putting his bag down carefully onto the table, he checked inside to see, Gilbird happily resting.

Turning he the addressed his men, "There is going to be a change of plans."

Thanks soo much to the reviewers! They help me keep on going :)

Btw, looking for a BETA, so if anyone is interested please message me.


	5. Chapter 5

On Bloody Wings

Disclaimer: Do not own characters from Hetalia axis power or assassins creed, just the situation they were put in.

May not be historically accurate

**Chapter 4: Progression**

"So what you are saying is that, you shall be wondering around the streets, UNGUARDED while gaining information on exactly what is happening around here. While we remain here, keeping tabs on the Sibrand, the knights, and the basic situation, whilst pretending to still be looking for you?" Sir Rolf said looking rather irritated again.

"Precisely," Gilbert said nodding his head in agreement.

"Sire you do understand that our duty is to protect you?" Sir Rolf asked him.

"Yes I do," Gilbert agreed.

"Then you do UNDERSTAND that by leaving you to gallivant on your OWN would leave us NOT doing our duty?" Sir Rolf asked him, or more precisely told him, while he leaned against the wall, near the desk, and arms crossed and aggravation apparent on his face.

"You will be protecting me more, by pretending to not know of my location or existence. You also have a duty to serve me, and this is what I am telling you to do," Gilbert told Sir Rolf fiercely, as he leaned back on the chair which he sat upon, arms crossed looking non arguable, "I have a duty to preform, do not make this more trouble than it is worth."

Sighing, Sir Rolf backed down, looking away from the intense red glare that Gilbert was sending his way. Unfolding his arms and moving away from the wall, he turned to look at Gilbert asking him seriously, "Is there something we should know?"

"Something out of your scope Captain, do not trouble yourself," Gilbert responded to him softly; noticing that there was nothing else on his mind he got up from his chair and reached for his bag slinging the straps across his shoulders. Walking to the door he reached for the knob before pausing and turning back to face his men.

"Be on guard; trust no one but each other," He told them, "We shall be keeping in touch, Gilbird will be visiting often," With that Gilbert turned the knob, checking that the halls were relatively safe he headed out.

"Be safe sire!" Was the last thing he had heard before sneaking away from the base at first light.

Pulling his hood to cover his face, Gilbert walked around the labyrinth that was the streets of Acre. He noted certain buildings and the positioning of the guards; he wanted to familiarize himself with the city, whilst trying to gain knowledge of the best hideouts, local taverns, gathering hotspots, churches and post/ routines of the guards. He made his way to the market place in the poor district, to try to gain some form of information; he was not quite sure what he was looking for yet, but he knew he would know once he stumbled upon it.

It was midday on the fourth day since he had started his investigation that Gilbert decided to finally take a break from all the wondering and think upon his situation. At that time Gilbert took a seat by the fountain, near the gates of Acre in the poor district. He leaned back, stretching his whole body as he pushed down on the bench with his hand head tipped back to look at the sky and legs stretched forward. He gazed at the flock of doves that flew by, trying to recall what the captain had gathered from their search days before.

**Flashback**

"From what we could pile together, the grandmaster had been doing some foul experiments on the people of Acre. More specifically, he was experimenting on felons and poor people of Acre, folks that you would not really miss," Sir Rolf informed him, handing him sheets of parchment, records from the Hospital.

"He was drugging them it seemed, trying to make them obedient and complacent. He was testing other drugs as well," Lutz told him, handing him a bottle of some type of fluid.

"I assume this is a sample of the drug?" Gilbert asked the Lutz, as he shifted through the papers and looked at the vial, before placing both items in his bag.

"Mind you sire, it was taken without permission," Lutz told him, smiling broadly as he seemed to reminisce about how he gained the item from the guards.

"We mostly coaxed people to talk to us, the monks and some of the knights who were willing to gossip and a few patients before they were taken elsewhere," The captain told, "What the grandmaster was trying to achieve… no one knew."

Gilbert nodded, taking the information in, trying to discern how to proceed.

"I overheard that the grandmaster was receiving letters frequently, many from an unknown source, some from the commander knight Sibrand and a good number from William of Montferrat. The letters were all burned after being read though," Lutz notified him.

"Hm…it is not strange to get letters from Sibrand, seeing as we had a few knights there in the sick bay, neither would it be strange for William to contact the doctor considering he had some injured knights as well, and he is the regent of Acre, he needs to be informed," Gilbert thought over, trying to connect dots together, "Something does not seem right…the assassin must have been after the grandmaster for more than drugging the plebs of Acre, why would the assassin care for people of Acre? There is something missing."

"As far as we know that was all he was involved in sire…if we had his letters then maybe we could find something else…or someone close to him," Sir Rolf told him, "As I was told he had no one close to him. It is a dead end."

**End of Flash Back**

"Who else would know about the activities the ol' grandmaster would be doing?" Gilbert groaned to himself. Sighing he looked around trying to find something interesting to distract himself. His eyes landed on two men talking to each other near the small church. Getting up he positioned himself closer to the talking pair.

"Some of the boys are gonna hit up the bar later tonight, you coming?" The male asked his companion.

"At the Dancing Foxes," The other questioned.

"Uh huh, just a regular get together to complain and what not," The man replied.

"Yeah sure, between you and meet, these meetings don't get anywhere," The other man told him.

"It's better than nothing. I'll see you there," The man said before heading off, the other man leaving shortly after in the opposite direction.

'Hmm the Dancing Foxes? That's where I am staying,' Gilbert thought. 'Good place as any to start.'

As he walked away, a strand of hair oh hair fell onto his face. Picking at it with his fingers he moved it in front of his face, to better look at it.

"This will not do," He told himself as he stared at the shining silver strand, "I need to colour it darker."

With that in mind, he quickly made his way to the rich district, to purchase henna to dye his hair, so he would better blend in.

Sitting on a chair Gilberts' head was bended over a basin of water, resting near his foot, in front of his chair. His hands were combing through his hair, while with a bucket of water he washed away any remaining dye that had not coloured his now brown strands-Which he had bought from an overly zealous person who he believed was selling it for more than it was worth- Shaking his head he took a cloth and ran it over his head a few times, as he walked to the window of the room he currently rented out. Looking out he noticed the sky blending into oranges and pinks. Moving his gaze along he stared directly down, at the front door of The Dancing Foxes tavern,-the place he is currently staying at- noticing rambunctious workers gathering inside.

Turning away he walked to the desk settled across from the bed just right of the door and left of the window. There he had penned a response back to Österreich and a report to the emperor. Quickly looking over it, he rolled the letter before sealing it, and then placed it into a small tube. Then grabbing a piece of already sliced raw meat, he whistled for Gilbird to come.

"Here you go," He said as he handed the bird the sliced meat and watched the eagle gobble it up, "I need you to deliver this to Österreich."

Squawking the bird agreed, and lifted his foot up for the tube to be tied onto the leg. Gilbird then hopped onto Gilberts forearm, as he walked back to the window, opening the latch. Pausing for a second he petted his bird and told him. "Safe flying," Before letting the bird go.

He watched Gilbird fly until he was but a speck in the sky. Then he spun around and grabbed his tunic from the chair which he hanged it on-He had not wanted it to get anymore stained that it was already, thus earlier he had taken it off- Now he was shimming it back on. He wrapped his leather belt on while clasping on the brown pouch onto the belt. He went back to the desk and fingered a dagger he had hidden earlier in his pack, taking it he sheathed it into his right boot. He decided to leave his sword behind, making it easier to become incognito.

Making his way downstairs to the bar, he picked a two chair table near the window of the front of the tavern to sit. Close enough to the bar, but far enough away, situated in the middle of the tavern and not as suspicious looking as the low lighted corner table. Sitting down he looked around, the place was relatively packed, a few travelers the rest workers and soldiers of Acre. They chatted together complaining and sharing stories of their experiences so far. Gilbert noticed that the men he had been eavesdropping on earlier on the day was already there. Gather around a square wooden table,-that has seen many years from the looks of it- there was about four other men with them. As he listened in there were talking mostly about non- consequential things.

"What'll it be, dearie?" Shaken from his snooping, he noticed the big old bar maid standing beside him, her white apron stained with different foods and beverages, her matted blond hair showing signs of grey, which she had tied up in a bun and her brown medium waist dress, stained at the bottom with a bit of mud and dirt. Standing akimbo she waited for a response.

"The house special please," He told her.

"Sure thing," She said, before making her way to a few other table and then to the kitchen, yelling out the orders to the cook.

Waiting for his meal, he decided to look around once again. He noticed nothing, and no one of consequence. Eavesdropping on a few conversations nothing of interest was being told. From the looks of it, Acre had not seen much action recently; Richard was defending the city well enough, keeping the war outside of city walls. It also seemed that Acre was doing relatively well, criminal activities were at a low and the city was prospering. Everything seemed swell here, expect for the high taxes and how tough William of Montferrat was with his guards, other than that it was rather dandy.

Several minutes later of taking it the latest gossip, he noticed the old barmaid making her way through tables, carrying a large tray with several dish and drinks. She stopped at his, plopping down his food before him with an offering, "Here you are dearie."

Taking a few pieces of silver coins he handed it to her outstretched hand. Then he added some bronze coins in for tip. She was about to leave when suddenly he halted her by gently grabbing her free hand. "Wait a moment; will you share some news with me?" He implored, while looking a little daunted, "I came here looking for work, they said there's always a job to do in Acre, with the war going on here and all…and well, I'm not really sure the ins and outs of this place or where I could look for apprenticeship and such."

Sighing, she settled down on the seat across from him, putting the tray down to the side of the table. "Well kid it's not hard, just like any city. Here's the gist of it all; right now you're in what's called the middle district, Sibrand knights' are in control of this area. If you're looking for work, this is the best place to start. The harbor is down west, you might want to start there. The poor district is east from here, that's in Hospitalier knights' control. You can find work there to, but trust me; it's an area for desperate people. Don't mingle there long, but the markets round that area are not so bad. Also that's where the hospital is located. Rich district is down south, that area is controlled by Kings knights' or should I say William knights'. You can find good work there as well, if you're lucky, thou not much people hiring there," She told him as she played with a soiled spoon, looking at him once and awhile.

Suddenly she stopped, she looked around before lifting her hand out in front of her, palm facing down she indicated for him to come closer using her two forefingers. He leaned closer towards her, while she scooted closer as well; resting her elbow on the table and her chin supported by the palm of her hand, her fingers slightly covering her mouth as her other hand continued to play with the spoon.

"Careful about the guard's dearie…they might be upholding the peace, but they sure aren't fair about it. Also…well, be careful about the work you get into, don't get mixed up in anything…especially with hospital, heard weird things about that place," She whispered to him, before heaving her body up from her seat and taking the tray with her, "Well that's all I got dearie, good luck with that."

With that she left, making a beeline to some other customers and he started his meal. It was not till much later, where the streets were dark and only the moon and lamplight could be used to find ones way around the streets, when most the people –more so the guards- had left the establishment and any remaining where mostly drunkards, that Gilbert heard something of value.

With his head lying down upon the table, his face facing the window planes, Gilbert took another sip of his eighth beer when he heard a cautious whisper that no human being would hear, "Well?"

"I got a contract at the fort," Another deeper voiced replied. While Gilbert contemplated whether it would be wise to turn and look at them, when he noticed he could catch some of their reflections on the window, he decided that would have to be good enough.

"Hmm…that's not bad, maybe you can scope around?" A burly man said one of the ones he spied earlier from the market, "Find other points of entry, and note down the positions of his guards."

"Bloody hell, what if I get caught?" The man before said and older man from what he could tell.

"Just make it look like your taking notes for the masonry work, try not to pointedly look at them," The first voice said he was one he saw sitting with the group earlier, with shaggy brown hair, "You'll be fine."

"Do you really think we can do this?" A young blonde man, one from the market said. His whole figure was uneasy, he kept looking around to make sure no one was listening in, "If William catches us…we're done for!"

"Do you want to keep living in this tyranny forever?!" The burly man whispered harshly to his companion. His face was contorted with anger and a bit of anxiety, "The taxes are too high! We are barely living! He takes most of the grain…our food away to his personal storages and his guards! His guard torments us! Do you really want to keep living this way?"

"No…" The blond man said apprehensively, "but what about King Richard?"

"What of King Richard?" The shaggy brown haired man asked, "He's out fighting, he does not know, or truly care the happenings of Acre, he has bigger things on his mind. Do you really think he' going to look much into it?"

"Ah, I…I guess not," The blond replied, shaking his head he looked back down at the table, "But he is here now and will not be gone till two days' time."

"Then we shall gather as much information and prepare ourselves till he has gone," The shaggy brown haired said I response, "We shall not attack while the king resides in the city."

"So it is decided then?" Another older dirty blonde haired man asked. "You will take the notes and we'll rally other people."

"We don't need to rally people; there are many of us already," The burly man exclaimed, "Either way, many will join without hesitation."

"You will be able to do this? Won't you?" The dirty blonde haired man asked the much older man, pointedly looking at him, everyone also staring at him.

"Yes," He told them, "I can."

"We are in agreement?" The burly man asked everyone at the table. Everyone nodded their assent .

"Make sure to speak of this to know one who does not already know!" The blonde said to everyone, in a word of caution, "And not out in the open, we must be careful."

"That is a warning we will all take heed in," The dirty blonde hair man said in agreement as the rest nodded their heads.

With that the shaggy brown haired man raised his mug and said, "Cheers, let us hope we succeed."

"Cheers," They all replied in unison.

'A rebellion… no… an assassination,' Gilbert thought as he continued to spy on the other group, but now they moved on, talking about nothing significant.

He waited a bit longer till the men he was spying on had finally left, and then he made his way back to his quarters. Shrugging off his tunic and boots, he made his way to the bed. Flopping himself down upon it and wrapping the blankets around him. Settling down he faced the ceiling in deep thought, occasionally biting his lips.

"Well King Richard seems to have arrived back in town…I shall have some words with him," Gilbert thought as he settled down to sleep.

**Note**: YAY AC Revaltions is coming out in November, so i'll probably pause in my writing, to check out the plot on that one and see how it might change my perspective on things...about the game and how i might proceed. Excitied!

**Reviewers:**

Haley Tran: It's a great game you should see if maybe you can play it at a friends house, or if you really want watch youtube vids of it?

Lonely Soul101: Yeah i was craving something a crossover of these to fandoms that's why i wrote :)

Thank you Prittymiddy, Kokyou Konran, Starpelt-the-saneless, Dustbunniehailey, Hoplesswilwin, Sushi sensi and all other readers for reading, i do hope your enjoying it, i know it's a bit slow...it'll pick up soon.

Also need a beta so if anyone is interested please message me.


	6. Chapter 6

On Bloody Wings

Disclaimer: Do not own characters from Hetalia axis power or assassins creed, just the situation they were put in.

May not be historically accurate.

**Note:** If you did not reread last chapter and jump straight to this one, you really need to go back and read it...lets just say it got longer.

**Chapter 5: Questions**

Entry to the fortified area had not been too difficult; Gilbert had gone up to the guard telling them that he was a new page for William of Montferrat, when they looked to each other suspiciously, he put on his best pleading frantic look, telling the guards he had been clumsy and must of forgotten his entry seal at the barracks when he had gone to pick a letter for Lord William; a letter which he really needed to get to the sire- pointing to a bunch letters in his brown bag, one faced up with commander knight Sibrands' seal; Which he got Sir Rolf to momentarily commandeer-he knew that his master was strict and he honestly did not want a lashing, he would fetch his entry seal right when he finished delivering the messages, promise. And with sympathy in their eyes; for they had experience with working for Lord William, they let him through, and in haste he arrived at the castle.

Entry to the castle had been another matter entirely. Gilbert knew that William's station was not within the castle but actually near the north -east corner of the fortress he would not be able to use the same excuse again. Looking for another entrance had been a bit futile, unless he wanted to scale the castle for an open window which Gilbert did not really want to try. So instead he thought of a different story, Gilbert made his way to the side entrance of the castle where to guards stood watch. Gilbert did not want the guards snooping around his pack and questioning him about the forged letters or the dagger; he knew keeping the bag with him would add suspicion. Swinging the bag off, he placed it on the floor, then he proceeded to pull out his dagger and placed it into the bag. After he looked for a suitable hiding place behind the rows of building he found a lose brick on the foundation of a building, inside the hole he placed his bag and put the stone back. He then waited till there was a guard change, where it would be King Richards own men, instead of Williams standing at the entrance way. Once he was sure the other guards had left and that were not too many people in the area to eavesdrop he pulled his hood up and approached the guards.

" I seek audience with the king," Gilbert said lowly to the guards.

"The entrance is on the other side," One of the burly guards replied barely sparing him a glance.

"I was told to go through here instead; it is a matter which needs _discretion_," Gilbert told him.

"And pray tell who told you that?" The burly guard asked this time taking more interest in him.

"The king," Gilbert replied mischievously.

"Oh did he?" The burly guard asked inquisitively, his head cocked to the side as he shared a look with his partner. "Do you have any proof that he waits for you?"

"He said I would be proof enough," Gilbert told the man, an impish grin spreading on his face.

"How are you any proof?" The other guard stated clearly irritated.

"Can you not really think of any?" Gilbert replied his grin spreading wider, "What else would a King want with a lowly servant BOY like me?"

Both the guards' eyes narrowed at the implication.

"Mayhap to clean out the stables," The other guard replied, crossing his arms defiantly.

Gilbert chuckled, before responding, "I would not be using the side entrance if it was so…the king already has a stable boy as it stands and if it's any indication the boy must bore the king, or I would not be here."

The guards frowned again. "Lo-" the burly guard started before being cut off by Gilbert, "Listen here the King is expecting me at his quarters, and I would think by now you would know why . As it stands you are delaying me and when the King comes to his quarters empty , he will be angry for he IS expecting my company , and it will be your fault that I am not there to appease him; and I will tell him so when he looks for me in the morrow. " Huffing he crosses his arms and waits for a response as the guards look to each other silently communicating.

"I will inform the King then about your arrival." The burly guard stated as he started to make his way inside.

"Do you really think it wise to interrupt the king right now, who if I may guess is in a meeting with others?" Gilbert asked haughtily stopping the guard right at the threshold of the door. "I do not believe stating his inclinations while in the presence of others are going to gain you any favours."

"Then I will use _discretion_ when stating your arrival, I am no herald that I would SCREAM it to the heavens." The burly guard replied mockingly, before he stepped inside , leaving him alone with the other guard.

He waited awhile before the burly guard came back, this time with another guard following close behind. The burly guard gave him a narrowed eyed stare before his hardened voice stated, "He will be taking you to his majesty's quarters," The guard pointed to the man behind him, as Gilbert made his way in he was stopped by a hand grabbing his forearm and twisting him slightly around so he would be facing the offender. "…though it seems you were not expected." The guards said lowly, a threat clearly stated in his voice. His hand tightened its grip in warning, before letting Gilbert go. "We need to make sure first that you do not carry any weapons."

Glaring at the man Gilbert muttered, "Naturally." He taken his cloak off and handed it to the burly man to search while the other guard patted him down.

Not finding anything dangerous or of interest the guards let him go in, where the other guard had been waiting. 'That did not go exactly the way I envisioned it.' Gilbert thought as he clasped his cloak back on.

The stoic guard had led him around the castle and up a few sets of stairs before he was indicated to go into a chamber. There he entered as the guard closed the door behind him, telling him the King will be coming shortly and he will be outside in the event he decided to wander off without permission. After hearing the loud click of the door closing Gilbert took in his surroundings. It was not King Richards' personal room, if the lack of bed said anything. It must have been a spare study room of sorts, small but still beautifully furnished. A beautifully crafted study table was situated on the front left corner, were Gilbert faced; right between the red curtained windows. There was three chairs in the room one behind the study desk, and two in front of it, it was cushioned with a dark red.

A large decorative shield was placed at the front wall between two windows. A brown rug was centered in the room and a plant placed on top of the study table and front right of the room. The Kings' flag was hanged on the right wall below a decorative table with a few knick knacks on top; on each side were tall candle holders. On the left wall there were two windows, between them it was decorated with a cross and two small biblical paintings. Gilbert made his way to the paintings, inspecting them while he waited. After a while he heard the tell-tale signs of someone approaching, he continued his inspection of the paintings as he heard mutterings behind the door and then a click of the door opening and closing. He turned around to face the newcomer; there right in front of the door King Richard stood assessing Gilbert.

"And who do we have here?" King Richard asked, confidently approaching Gilbert before stopping a foot away. A sudden look of recognition came to his face, "Gilbert Bielschmidt…why, I am surprised to see you here."

"King Richard," Gilbert greeted, not caring at all to bow down to the English King.

"I was not informed that you would be visiting," King Richard replied as he crossed the room and seated himself in the armchair, and then gestured for Gilbert to do the same. "Was it truly necessary for you to come to me in such a manner? My reputation will now be soiled with rumors."

"Your reputation has always been questionable, I am not instigating rumors that have not already been there," Gilbert replied frankly as he seated himself.

King Richard looked glared at him, "My reputation by far has been a good one."

"Oh please little lion, do not delude yourself, many know the flesh that keeps your sheets warm. As days pass, people have less have faith in you, you are a paradox and so very much like Frances' own children. I do not know how England can call you his king." Gilbert said offhandedly smiling mischievously at the grim look on the Kings face.

"Why are you here?" King Richard asked abruptly, his good mood evaporating.

"Well checking upon the Teutonic knight is one cause, the other would be the war," Gilbert told him, gesturing with his hands as he spoke, "The first being none of your concern. The latter being that the emperor wishes to state that no progress has come from this war, it is taking heavily from his pockets and if you do not make a headway soon, well…"

"Maybe he would better understand the situation if he was actually involved with the war instead of loafing around back in Europe !" King Richard barked back, annoyance evident in his face and body tense.

"I am but a humble messenger. Either way, His majesty wishes to state that he will be pulling out his knights soon. He believes there is nothing to be gained by staying here any longer." Gilbert stated as he leaned back into the armchair.

"The fool," King Richard hisses under his breath, abruptly standing up in aggravation he crossed the room to the other side briefly staring outside the windows before starting to pace.

"Tell me King Richard, was glory and a seat in heaven truly the only reason you are here?" Gilbert asked.

"Why else would I be here? That is everything a holy man would ask for." He responds.

Gilbert leans forward and brings his hands together in thought before he stood up and moved away from the chair, beside the pacing king. "What do you know of the assassins?" Gilbert asks.

"That they are allied with the Saracen army, they come in go through shadows…highly skilled warriors, not many have been caught and silence is their only answer," King Richard replies as he stops pacing and thinks about the question. "In truth, the Knights Templar have more dealings with them, I would suggest talking to Robert Sable…why do you ask?"

"Just out of mild curiosity, I had heard of them in passing." Gilbert says King quirked his brow but made no attempts to question him further.

A knocked sounded and a voice spoke from the other side of the door. " My king, the commanders are here to meet with you, as you asked."

"Take them to the other study, i will meet with them there." King Richard replied, turning he looked at Gilbert. " know this is important but i feel it would be better to discuss this later. You may board here for the rest of your stay, if you will like. But us leave our discuss to a later time."

"As you wish.I will accept the offer to board." Gilbert tells him as he inclines his head in thanks. "Before I forget, my presence here cannot be known to anyone. Not a soul…I am sure you understand?"

"Of course," King Richard replies. "I am not certain if you had heard, but one of your ambassadors had gone missing, taken by an assassin."

"I have heard…it is being dealt with. If you would be so kind to inform them to end the search, the ambassador's guards will deal with the rest." Gilbert states, before the king calls the guard waiting outside the chambers to show him to his rooms. With a bow he takes his leave.

**Note: **This had been long time coming, i know its a bit short...but the next one won't take me 2 years. This i promise. Thank you all for your reviews and support. This also hasn't been proof read, so it may change a bit on the next update.

Also i didn't very much like what happened in the "last" Assassins Creed game so i am changing it up and things or info may not parallel the game. Well the info learned from the last game.


End file.
